


Hungry Like The Wolf

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Profanity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearing the full moon cycle, Adaar is more than happy to let The Iron Bull tie him up and tire him out.  AU, post-Inquisition, M/M, BDSM, rough, anal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like The Wolf

Hungry like The Wolf  
  
 **Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull  
Warning: Contains BDSM, anal, rough, male/male **  
  
   Thick fingers brushed the coarse hair that was usually stubble on the Herald’s jawline. Bull’s fingertips ran through it, feeling the blonde hair that he hardly ever saw at this length. He had to admit, Kaaras looked quite badarse with the way it grew. Like a billygoat ready to ram.  
   The younger qunari’s ears twitched as his eyes opened, a velvet red meeting the turquoise. “Hey,” Bull murmured, his hand moving gently to caress the ear before it flowed through the Inquisitor’s spikey hair. “Sleep well?”   
  
   Sleep well? Once Bull had left him alone last night, he’d crashed, and hard. Did he move through the entire night? He was flat on his stomach, one leg slightly arched, hands beneath his pillow as Bull stroked his fingers through his hair. It felt good, though, and made his blood run cold from his nape to his toes.  
   “I think I deserved it.” There was sleep in his voice, making it hoarse. The depth of sleep he’d reached last night, he may as well be dead to the world.   
  
   “Your beard grew out again.”   
  
   Moving a hand out from underneath himself, Kaaras lifted it to touch his jawline. Andraste, it happened even faster now that the full moon was upon him tonight. Last night it seemed to be at least half this length. “Mm, I’ll give it a quick shave when I am ready.”  
  
   A chuckle came from Bull as he watched the other fuss over himself. “Nah, keep it. It looks good on you.” When Kaaras rolled onto his back, Bull leant over him, a hand touching his cheek, lips barely centimetres apart. “You look kinda bad arse, wolf boy.”   
  
   There was a light growl there as Bull came so close to him. Getting used to such urges when nearing the cycle of the moon, Kaaras could keep himself (fairly) under control. There was an urge to pin Bull beneath him, and fight him for that Alpha position, but Bull always won. The rational side of Kaaras knew that, but the wolf expected a fight, and for Bull to earn it.   
   His nostrils flared as they took in Bull’s musky scent. He was aroused and comfortable, content with where he was. That made Kaaras’ chest flutter lightly, but the scent of his arousal soon got the Inquisitor’s body stirring.  
   His pupils fixed on the other as he quickly rolled over, sitting on Bull’s lower belly, his hands pinning the larger qunari. He leant down, his necklace sitting idly on Bull’s chest, their lips locking. A moan vibrated through his throat and up into Bull’s lips.   
  
   “Mm, I like it when you’re like this.” Bull’s hands smoothed down over the Vashoth’s shoulders, back and over his rump, grabbing the fatty flesh. “How’s that temper of yours?” He nipped Kaaras’ bottom lip gently before pulling back.   
  
   “Tolerable,” commented Kaaras, feeling his senses flare as desire kicked in strong. He wanted to pin Bull, bite him, taste his flesh. There were parts of him he was still afraid of at a time like this. The last thing he really wanted to do was harm his lover. Other parts of him—the wolf—wanted to see red.   
   With time and training, Kaaras was starting to control parts of his inner beast. Some of it was easy now, but there were other parts that were just as difficult since his first transformation. The beast inside of him knew The Iron Bull as part of the pack. Whether that was Alpha or not, it was a challenge. Bull’s booming voice had a way of making him drop to his belly. He was thankful that he was not entirely a mindless, insane animal like some lycans were. Time and dedication from Bull pulled through, though, and the wolf held somewhat respect for him.   
  
   “Yeah? ‘Cause I can see the tension in your muscles. C’mon, Kadan, you’re holding back again.” Bull’s hand ran back to the small of Kaaras’ back before moving back over the smooth rump.   
  
   “Well, yes, if you let me do whatever I pleased, I’m afraid I’d hurt you.” There was a sense of self-doubt in his voice. He didn’t trust himself like this, even if he’d transformed a few times now. Corypheus may be defeated, but there were still dangers out there, and he was one of them.   
  
   A small chuckle came from Bull’s large chest. “It’d take a lot to hurt me, Kadan.” His hand moved up to the back of Kaaras’ neck, feeling the tuft of blonde hair that ran down the back of his nape. Tonight, it would be a silver mane, a touch of cream and grey in the tips. He’d be an animal again, caged up. Bull saw raw power in such a beast, just like a dragon. Dragons were to be killed, though. Did he think the same about Kaaras?  
   What Kaaras had was a legendary curse. The only way he’d be cured was if he’d kill the person who bit him and pulled their heart from their chest. They’d already spoke about it, and both agreed that hunting the wolf down was for the best. Kaaras didn’t want to be a lycanthrope for the rest of his life. But if it were a good person? Bull knew Kaaras would not kill an innocent person to better himself, and if that was his choice, then Kaaras would be cursed until the day he died. Bull had to get used to that. Just because Kaaras changed into a blood thirsty beast once a month, didn’t mean he loved him any less. It was kind of hot knowing his boyfriend could be such an animal. Plus, this time of the month, Kaaras could be a real fighter in the bed. It got his blood pumping.  
  
   Red eyes lowered a little. “Just kiss me,” he ordered bluntly, grinding his lower half into Bull’s as the warrior took his lips once more. The kiss lasted for a minute or two, lips crashing together, tongues intertwining.  
   Kaaras felt his hands grip the sheets beneath him, still grinding into the other. Arousal pressed against arousal, and he felt a heat increase in his chest and lower belly. “Mmm,” he moaned, shoulders arching and back curling. A rumbling growl left the pit of his chest, hair standing on the back of his neck as he felt a hot surge of instinct flow through his veins.   
   His lips pulled back as he bared his teeth, moving down Bull’s neck and suckling before he bit down onto the masculine shoulder. The taste of flesh dances against his tongue, sharp teeth piercing the skin delicately.  
  
   A small groan came from Bull as he felt the sharp teeth prick his skin. That was going to bleed. Even when Kaaras wasn’t a lycanthrope, they shared bite marks, but now it was a little more intense. Kaaras enjoyed it, and perhaps needed the little bit of blood on his tongue to taste. Even if Bull was the dominate one, he didn’t mind pleasing his partner. Sex was all about pleasure, after all, and giving Kaaras what he wanted and needed.  
   When they’d first gotten into a relationship, Kaaras was eager to be owned, to be fucked. He still was. Nothing had changed when he wasn’t so close to the full moon. But when the moon cycle came closer, the inner animal liked to fight back. It was good. Bull had no problem with it. There was no limitation to what they did in the bedroom, Kaaras was always allowed to top if he wanted to—he just never wanted to. It wasn’t who the qunari was. He was not some bad boy who wanted to fuck everyone. He was a sweet man with a very high functioning cock that liked to get owned in the arse. He just had a side effect of being a werewolf.  
   He gripped the back of Kaaras’ neck and pulled him back, like one would grab a pup by his scruff. “Alright, Kadan, I can see you’re going to act naughty this morning.”   
  
   The taste of iron lingered on Kaaras’ tongue and he gave an apologetic look. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, leaning back down and licking the wound. Bull’s hand did not leave his neck. Generally, he had no desire for the taste of blood. It was not something he found himself interested in when it came to the bedroom. He liked rough sex, sure, but bloodplay was going a little too far. A bruise here, a bite there, he was fine with, but blood meant a real wound, and possible infection. The beast, though, hungered for flesh and blood.   
   After he licked it clean, he nuzzled into the groove of Bull’s neck. “I can be tedious around this time, I know,” he purred apologetically, a hand brushing Bull’s beard. He could feel and hear the calm heartbeat of his lover, pulse after pulse. How could Bull be so calm knowing he was a monster? Knowing he could tear his jugular any second if he lost control of himself? Did he trust his focus that much? Did he trust _him_ that much?   
  
   Taking Kaaras’ jaw into his hand, he puckered up his lips and gave a grin. “You’re never tedious, Kadan.” There was that cute little flush that he wanted to see, spreading across the Herald’s nose and cheeks. A determined man, an ambitious man, and the slightest of compliments made him flustered. He so much enjoyed and relished in it.  
   He gave a quick, hard slap to the plump arse still in his other hand, getting a wince from the other. “Yeah, that’s more like it. C’mon, you’re begging to get that ass fucked.” It didn’t take a Ben-Hassrath to see Adaar’s blood was boiling in need. He may be snugging up to him, but Kaaras wanted it bad. It took little effort to get him in a hungry mood, but sometimes he was hungrier than usual. Bull could always give Kaaras what he wanted and needed. Plus, a tired wolf was a less hostile wolf when tonight came.   
   “That reminds me, I got you something.” He gripped Kaaras beneath the arms and lifted him with ease, moving out from underneath him.   
  
   Moving over, the mage watched as Bull stood from the bed in his full glory. He enjoyed the view, muscles and fat rippling as he walked over to his pants and picked them up. “Another gift?” he asked. He was terrible at accepting gifts… Bull knew this, and sometimes he wondered if Bull did it on purpose to make him feel uncomfortable, or he was just being ridiculously romantic without realising it.   
  
   “You’re gunna love this one,” Bull said, pulling the item out and putting it behind his back. The look on his face was pure glee. “Go on, close your eyes.”   
  
   Kaaras leant up, sitting on the bed. “Alright,” he replied, closing his eyes. He felt Bull moving closer even with his eyes closed, the bed shifting when he obviously leant onto it. Something cold touched his neck, and it was looped around him. The scent of leather and metal filled his nostrils. It was fresh.  Maker… had Bull gotten him some kind of… _collar!?_  
  
   “Alright, open.”  
  
   He was afraid to. But Kaaras took the order and looked down as far as he could, bringing a hand up to his neck. A spike grazed his hand and he raised a brow. That shit eating grin on Bull’s face said everything he needed to know.  
  
   “Oh come on! It looks kinda hot!”   
  
   “A collar, Bull? I’m not an animal…” he muttered. His face burned. Well… he turned into one, but still! He couldn’t help but feel a little excitement pang within his chest. The leather, at least, was a turn on.  
  
   “No, you’re just a hot badass werewolf.” Bull gave a laugh as he settled back onto the bed. “C’mon, it makes you look dangerous.” He grabbed the front of it and tugged Kaaras closer to him. “I would have gotten it even if you weren’t, so don’t take it personally, it just kinda works better now.”  
  
   Again, Kaaras was greeted with a smarmy smirk. “You arse,” he muttered with a light laugh. He pinned Bull again, this time allowing more of a growl to come out of his throat. “Do you want to see how much of a wolf I can be?”   
  
   Oh really? So that’s how it was going to be? Bull grinned. “Show me what you’re made of, boss.” The unusually sharp canines bared as Kaaras’ hands took his horns to hold him down. Oh, he was being feisty. Well, Bull was going to have to do something about that, wasn’t he?  
   He lifted his hands and clamped them around the smaller wrists. “Come on, you know you want that ass fucked raw. Why don’t you be a good boy and roll over?”   
  
   Was that another joke? Kaaras felt his chest flare. “I could kill you here and now.”  
  
   “You won’t.”   
  
   “What makes you think that?”   
  
   Bull let go and put his hand to Kaaras’ cheek, the red eyes filled with lust—whether that was blood or sex, he wasn’t entirely certain at the moment. There was passion in there, too, though. If there was one thing that was obvious about the Inquisitor, it was his determination, and his passion behind that. Whether it was killing someone, protecting someone, or loving someone.  
   He pulled on the necklace that was around Kaaras’ neck and put it against the matching one that was around his own thick body. “You think killing a dragon to prove to me that I meant something to you isn’t enough for me to know that you’d never dream of killing me?”  
  
   Of course he’d never dream of killing him. Kaaras loved Bull. But he worried at a time like this; even the slightest accident could set him off and he’d hurt him. He never wanted that to happen. He’d never want to hurt any of the people he cared for, let alone the person he shared a bed with and gave his heart to.   
   “When you put it like that,” he murmured, lips close again. He kissed the older qunari, lips pressing into Bull’s and back arching once more. His hands tightened around the bed. “Nn… you know what that does to me.”  
  
   Oh, yes. It didn’t take much to excite Kaaras Adaar, and Bull enjoyed every second of teasing the sensitive man’s body. It was probably worse around a time like this as well. “You don’t wanna go off, you remember what I taught you. You do, I won’t mind. Your dick will be standing again long enough for me to fill your ass up.”   
  
   A quick movement and the roles were reversed, Kaaras pinned to the bed now. A hand touched his arousal and he bit his bottom lip, a long, needy moan escaping his throat. “Maker, please take me.” His prick was pulsing hard and hot.    
   
   “Hm, how about we restrain you a little more.” Letting go of the erection, Bull grabbed some of the rope that was beneath the bed. “Come on, on your knees.”   
  
   Another order was taken with pleasure, and Kaaras allowed the rope to subdue him. A growl came from him as he felt strong hands feel up his bare chest, skin prickling and senses flaring. Thick fingers adjusted the rope that was tied around him, looped around his body in three secure knots. One around his neck, one around his torso, which looped underneath his armpits, and another one further down below.   
   “You get all growly with me like that and I’ll tighten it elsewhere,” the deep voice whispered in his ear, making his blood run cold, even though it was boiling up to his skin.   
   Once he was securely in, the hand came up from behind him, tightly squeezing his jaw and puckering up his lips again. His eyes watched The Iron Bull do his work, and he felt a hard, thick appendage prodding at the back of his thigh.   
   He had no time to reply as the fingers soon felt around the corners of his lips before forcing them open, teeth bared and fingers inside, pushing his tongue back. There was a muffled noise there, the spiked, leather collar tight around his neck.   
  
   “Mm, that’s better,” the Bull purred, feeling the sharp fangs inside the Herald’s mouth. He was lucky Kaaras was able to control himself enough not to bite down on them. He didn’t need to lose any more of his fingers.   
   Checking that everything was tight and secure, and Kaaras’ arms were tied behind his back so he couldn’t escape—or try and turn the tables—he let go, giving a solid slap to the arse in front of him.  
  
   “Nn…” That was going to leave a mark. Kaaras hissed a little as the pain rippled through his body. His still hard prick was free though, and he was trying hard to not let every single touch Bull gave him to set him off. He wanted so much to come.   
  
   Admiring his work, Bull nodded, a grin spread across from ear to ear. “Now that’s what I’m talking about. C’mon.” He grabbed the back of Kaaras’ neck and forced him down onto his knees.   
  
   “Please, Bull, take me already.” Maker, he could feel his sack swelling already. His whole body tensed and shuddered at the same time as Bull took the back of the collar and forced his upper body upwards, Bull’s hard, cut member pressing against his backside.  
  
   “Woulda liked your hands unties for this, but I wanna see you squirm while I fuck you doggy style.”   
  
   Oddly enough, this time of the month it was a craving Kaaras had. He supposed it wasn’t actually odd considering his condition. Generally, Bull liked to fuck him against the wall, and he had no problem with that, but right now, he was right. He was craving the feeling of Bull up against his back, hands on his hips or backside, fucking him from behind.   
   “Shut up and take me,” he growled, it coming out harsh due to the collar choking him. His neck was let go, but Bull held onto the rope that looped over his back and just above his tied hands. It tightened around his stomach and chest, but that wasn’t the pain he was concentrating on. Bull finally spread his cheeks, licking his fingers before moving them roughly into his backside to prepare him for a much thicker appendage.   
   “Uh…” His muscles tensed as his neck hung down, thighs already starting to tremble. “Wait-Bull! I—ah!” He couldn’t help it, his sensitive body became overwhelmed at the slightest penetration, and he felt hot semen pulse from his member, teeth clenching. “Ohh… fuck me…” he murmured, watching as it sunk into the sheets.  
  
   “Someone’s excited.” Bull removed his fingers from Kaaras’ core and moved them around to the front, making him twitch as he ran his palm over the softening erection. It wasn’t the first time Kaaras had pre-ejaculated, the foreplay sometimes was too much, but that hardly bothered The Bull. Kaaras would be ready again by the time he was halfway through fucking him. Really, it was a bonus. Kaaras got to come twice in one fucking.  
   “C’mon, let’s get that dick hard again.” He collected the sticky fluid with his fingers before making Kaaras suckle it from them. “Mm, you like the taste of your own excitement, don’t you?”   
  
   The warmth was salty on his tongue, and he panted a little as the fingers left his mouth. He was resituated and Bull took one hip into his hand, the other still holding the rope so he was straight in the air, knees holding him up on the bed.   
   He groaned when he felt the thick head prod at his backside, sinking in. “Ahh… Maker…” he winced. His whole body was moved with a harsh thrust as Bull started moving in and out, hard and making the bed creak beneath.  
  
   The warrior’s hand tightened on the rope as he rocked back and forth, slapping the pale arse in front of him again. It was great with how much Kaaras could take. He started doubting that he’d ever use the watchword now. One, they were in a more loving relationship than just what it started out to be, and two, Kaaras could be tortured to hell and back and still stand on his feet. This wasn’t torture, though, and as much pain as Kaaras took, it was all pleasure, too.  
  
   Drool fell from the Herald’s lips as he was fucked hard, teeth clenched. It was painful but he wanted more. He never felt like he was filled enough until Bull came hard into him. His hands behind his back tightened and flexed, the rope burning his skin as he was tugged like a doll.  
   Bull was hard and fast once he was in there. Sometimes it was long and slow, and Kaaras was able to show Bull what love making and passion was, but a lot of the time, it was over quick and had his muscles tensing.  
   One thing was for sure, he enjoyed every part of it. He felt his arousal kicking in once again, and a moan was pulled from him. Bull obviously knew he was hard again, because he stopped and pulled out before slowly and painfully sinking back in, hitting up against his prostate. It sent a tingling shiver all down his body, an elongated moan shuddering from his lips. Yes, it felt so good.  
  
   Perfect timing, as usual. Bull let the rope go, allowing the mage to fall into the sheets. He leant over him, chest and belly against his back. Their connection was flush against one another, and Bull didn’t continue to pull out, but drove forward as much as he could. He was panting now, skin slapping against skin, a sweat covering both of their bodies.  
   “Nn, come on, Kadan, come for me,” he rumbled, hands down on the bed now, holding himself up as he pounded into the smaller frame.   
  
   Kaaras’ thighs were tense again, muscles swollen as he was rocked into. Bull pressed up against his sweet spot, and he wanted so much to grab the back of the larger thigh and keep him there, but his hands were restrained from doing anything.  
   “Ah!” he called out, still having the strength in his body to keep his knees up. His thighs parted further, allowing Bull to press into him even more. His now fully erect member was throbbing again, ready for a fresh release. And he felt himself hit climax again, body convulsing hard as Bull pressed into him. He felt his backside fill with hot seed, filling him up and making him groan as white-hot pleasure overcame him.   
  
   Bull panted, the rocking slowly coming to a halt as he milked himself within the Inquisitor’s backside. “Mmm… yeah…” he breathed, the qunari beneath him shuddering and trying to catch his breath. It was always such a delightful sight to see him spent like this. He deserved every bit of it with how hard he worked, to be mindlessly fucked.   
  
   Lips parted as the Herald fell limp on the bed, muscles aching and tender. “Maker…” he whimpered, groaning as Bull slipped out of him and plopped himself beside him. His body was sore, his legs tense.  
  
   “Yeah, that was good,” the warrior sighed, moving a hand to the Inquisitor’s shoulder before tracing it up the collar and to his cheek. There was still remnants of Kaaras’ ejaculate on his cheek and in his beard from where he’d forced his fingers into his mouth. “How ‘bout you?”   
  
   An exhausted noise left Kaaras as he continued to let his lungs bring in oxygen. His backside felt raw, the warm fluids soothing even though uncomfortable as it dripped idly from his backside and down his manhood. He’d, once more, fired off onto the bed, and now was lying in his own mess.   
  
   “Heh, that good, huh?” Bull chuckled as he ran a hand down the smooth back of the other, his body flushed and still trembling. “C’mon, let’s get you all cleaned up.” Bull knew how much Kaaras liked to feel clean and shaven.  
   He untied the rope and let it fall loose, gently rubbing where the rope burn and marks were. They’d leave a bruise, but it wasn’t anything Kaaras wasn’t used to. He also unbuckled the collar and placed it aside. Kaaras finally picked himself up, and he helped steady him, looking at his post-orgasm state. There was a sense of satisfaction that filled Bull, and he ran a hand down the rough cheek. “You’re gunna be tired tomorrow.”  
  
   Kaaras gave a small smile. How that his arms were free, he wiped his face down. He was going to be wrecked after this morning, possibly more sex during the day, and tonight’s transformation. But his time with Bull was all worth it.   
   “Are you going to pamper me?” he asked, his voice dripping sarcasm, even if a little hope there. He could use a day off, and a day to heal.   
  
   Bull gave a loud laugh. “Hey, you know I always do.” He pulled Kaaras in for a soft kiss, his hand moving down his neck and over the scars where he’d been attacked and transmitted the curse that was bound to him.   
   “Alright, Kadan, stay here, I’ll go get a tub ready.” He leant up from the bed and took his pants to put them on, as well as his eye patch. He gave Kaaras a quick look before he shook his head and moved down the stairs.  
  
   As the door closed when Bull exited the room, dirty from their lovemaking, Kaaras leant against the bed which now needed cleaning as well. His muscles were burning in afterglow, and he rested his hands onto his chest, the pattern of spiralled rope around his arms. The scent filled his nostrils, and he felt his stomach growl a little. He was hungry again, but the scent around him, of Bull and both their climax, was already making him stir again. This night was going to be both pleasurable and painful. The hunger never seemed to die.


End file.
